


The Four Horsewomen

by banksflair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair
Summary: The town of Amityville, run by crooked politicians, and biased police. It seems like a normal week, until a new group called the Authority storms into town. Will the town's look saviors ban together to take them down? Or will it be a tough task for them?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The Amityville breeze grazed across the rooftops as Sasha Banks sat upon them. She waited for her target for the last hour, but to no avail. The woman always stood out like a sore thumb, considering the billionaire was followed by paparazzi every day. Sasha tracked her routine for weeks, and it was usually the same each day, so why has it changed now? 

"She's not going to show up." _There she is._ Whoever this 'hero' was, had been following Sasha's escapades for months at this point. "Hello to you too, Kill Bill." The 'Red Swordsman' they called her in the general public, she was a vigilante that the police wanted to take down, and the people were huge fans of, although a lot opposed of her. Sasha admired her work. The gruesome display of crime lord, Alberto Del Rio's body parts sliced and diced in a bloody bag on the steps of the City Hall. "I'd prefer if we kept the humor to a minimum, Blue Blaze." Sasha scoffed at the name. It stuck after the news used it in a way to describe her, and it's been used ever since. Sasha stood, turning around to the obviously taller woman. "Who are you?" She could sense the smirk under the visor. "You'd like to know huh?" She pulls out a gadget that pulls off into the darkness, leaving Sasha in her intrigued thoughts. 

After waiting 15 more minutes, Sasha ended the stakeout, and went home. The walk was relatively short, and she ended up getting some burritos on the way back.

When she opened the door of her house, she saw Bayley and Ryu sleeping on the couch. Chuckling, she walks by slowly to the kitchen. After emptying the bag, and putting the food on plates, she felt something nudging at her ankle. "Hey Ryu! How was Momma? She didn't starve you did she?" He responds by licking her face. "I guess not, she seemed calmer this time." She giggles. "Sasha?!" Bayley gasped out of her sleep. "Hey babe." She picks up Ryu, walking back to the couch. "How was work?" Bayley yawned accepting the dog when Sasha handed him to her. "It was great. I bought us burritos." She sings, dancing as she walks back to the kitchen. 

Bayley walks to the kitchen as well, leaving Ryu to lay on the couch. Wrapping her arms around Sasha's waist, she lets the shorter woman sink into her. "When are you going to finally stay home for once huh?" Sasha sighed. Bayley worked a well paying job, at least by Bayley's standards, at a record store. She was genuinely surprised at the money Sasha made to afford this rent, and keep up with it like it was nothing. Bayley did eat lunch with her while she and a few people were building new houses in a complex. In reality, Sasha was a contract killer who was a stripper on the side, while being put on some building jobs every once and a while so Bayley wouldn't get suspicious. "When I can take off? I mean...I want to, but Chavo's got me running crazy." That was actually true. Sasha love Chavo, but the amount of crooks and corrupt billionaires she had to deal with was ridiculous. "That's too bad, maybe I can take your mind off it?" Sasha moans slightly in frustration as Bayley rubs her shoulders, trailing her neck with kisses in the process. "I can't." She groans sadly. 

"I'm so tried," She dryly chuckles, turning around. "but tomorrow..." She wiggles her eyebrows, making Bayley laugh. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Charlotte sat at her desk pondering what she was meant to do. All she could think of was the speedster she'd encountered last night. She could admit she felt a sort of attraction the woman. There was this wonder of her life out of the catsuit. This plagued her mind all day as she thought.

Her clock read 3:27, and so she stopped her thoughts, preparing her belongings and leaving her office, walking to her exclusive elevator, taking it down to her laboratory. As the elevator doors opened, her hand shot up, catching an arrow before it lodged between her skull. "Shit Charlotte, I'm sorry!" Sonya Deville yelled, putting down her bow. "Don't be, it was an accurate shot. Right in the line of symmetry, like I told you." Charlotte puts down the bow, walking over to where Sonya stood. "Where's Naomi?" Sonya nods to one of the rooms Naomi had claimed for her trails and development. 

Walking to the door, she gently knocks waiting for a response. "Big head?!" She calls out, making Charlotte's eyes rolls. "Hi, Naomi." She says with a smile. The door opens, and Charlotte looks at a smirking Naomi. "We have a mission, and you idiots have to be briefed, I'll be at the table." She pats the blonde's shoulder, brushing past her. Charlotte stood for a few seconds chuckling to herself, before following the woman back to the table. Naomi pushes a button under the table, lifting the steel base, flipping both sides to reveal an LED tech setup of the entirety of Amityville and Queenstown. "We've got activity in North Amityville. A group, calls themselves the Authority, they've been kidnapping people in the West End. I got my informant to get more info, and check this out." Sonya and Charlotte look on attentively as Naomi swipes what looked to be a newspaper in the air, and maximizing it so the two could see. 

"Apparently, they took these teenagers a few years back. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." That name made Charlotte's eyes widen. "Roman Reigns? As in?..." Naomi nods, knowing where she's going. "The cousin of my boyfriend and Mayor Johnson? Yes, THAT Roman." Sonya looks between them slightly confused, and Charlotte sighs. "My girl got us some good stuff. There were three guys found in a military base across the bridge, looked too similar to their last photo. AND...Sonya?" The woman looks over. "You used to wonder why Mandy was gone all the time right?" She receives a nod. "The Authority forced her to use her facility so their soldiers could train." If Sonya wasn't motivated to confront them 25 seconds ago, she was now. "They'll be going to a small sorts of houses looking for people to train and experiment on for a new project that I have absolutely no details on but it's serious." Charlotte nodded. "Put any related addresses on my HUD."

She walked from the table, entering the pod she used to hold her seat, and let it place each part on her. "You ready, Quiver?" She could sense Sonya nod in the pod next to her. "Hell yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day..._

Becky shot up in her bed, grumpily turning off her alarm. After at least 10 minutes, she wakes up fully, sitting up and stretching her body. Her reflexes had her instantly reaching for her now lukewarm glass of beer. She gagged at the taste, moving towards her open deck, spitting it out, and pouring the rest directly but inadvertently over her downstairs neighbor's plants. "Becky, what the hell?!" Becky looks over the ledge, seeing her friend Sami lean over his to see her. "Sorry Sam, I'll pay for the next batch if they die." She hears the man scoff. "WHEN they die, I want seeds and a new TV, you still owe me for that." Becky remembered the vague memory of house sitting, throwing a party, and putting Kevin's hockey stick right in the middle of their 60" flat screen they won at a raffle three days before. "Don't have money for neither, but hasn't me helping with rent been enough?" She knew it wasn't, but she was hoping Sami would be lenient. Of course the man who answered her next was not Sami. 

"NO! We've almost gotten evicted TWICE cause of you. I want to watch my soap operas!" Kevin disappears under the deck, taking Sami with him. Becky pulls back as well, walking towards her bathroom. She turns on the shower, stripping down, and taking a short 5 minute shower, before turning off the water, and walking out to her bedroom. Her apartment had bee peculiar considering there was only room, but Becky preferred to sleep in the living room. The 1 bedroom containing her work, boards, and a nice loveseat for when she fell asleep doing research. 

She stopped at her bed, looking in her small side drawer for clothes. She put on a white dress shirt, with the first two buttons not being used, a pair of black slacks, and one of her many pairs of black combat boots. She trails back into the restroom, analyzing the bags in her eyes through the foggy mirror. She begins to look for her toothbrush, and when she doesn't find it she resorts to opening her drawer and popping a piece of mint gum into her mouth. Leaving the restroom, she walks to her coat rack, grabbing her coat, and keys of the key holder. When she got to the parking lot, her jaw dropped at the sight of what seemed to be a dog sitting on it. "WHOA! WHOA! No, no, no!" She pulls it off, placing the dog on the ground. When she seems ready to leave, she feels a nudging on her leg. 

The dog whines as she looks down. "No. How the hell did you get out of the house?" Another whine. "I have no room on the bike." Then Lucy tilts her head, and Becky has to cave. "UGH! Alright." The dog seems to understand Becky's given up after all these weeks of shooing her off. Becky picks her up, placing her back on the bike. "Hope you don't mind being tied to the bike." She pulls a stretchy cable she had clipped to her bike, and wraps it around the dog. "Ok, good!" She whispers to herself, mounting the bike and driving towards the diner she usually frequented.

"Hey! Becky, I said no dogs, especially not Lucy!" Becky heard the owner, Nikki Bella, say. "Hello to you to too, Nikki." She says, watching Lucy walk around the counter like she usually did. Nikki sighs, turning to the window where she put the orders. "Give me a big plate of sausage and bacon." She sighs. "Lucy?" The man asks, prompting her to nod. He leans over the window, waving at the dog. "Hi, Lucy." She barks back in response. "Paul! Meat?" The man sighs, moving back to the grill, and Becky props herself on a stool. "The usual, to-go?" Becky nods. "I would say you look horrible, but there isn't a day since I met you that you haven't looked like this." Becky chuckles. "Where's Brie?" Nikki sighs. "On vacation with Bryan. Usually I cook, as you know, but now I run it while Brie, Birdie, and Bryan live out the next three weeks on an Orlando beach." Becky goes to reply, but gets distracted when she hears the door open. "Well if it ain't my 9 o'clock." She chuckles as Naomi saunters in the diner. "Morning, Nikki." Nikki smiles. "Morning."

Naomi sits next to her friend. The info?" Becky hands her an SD card. The dark skinned woman chuckles, taking the card and pockets it. "Will you ever take my offer?" Naomi asks, watching Nikki put down a large takeout box. Becky smirks. "I don't do hero stuff anymore. That's why I'm drunk most of the week." The woman seemed to mope a lot after that one incident, she chose to forget the details of course. Naomi was there to pull her out of that slump, upon many others. In return, Becky investigated disturbances in town so Naomi could use that information to help the Red Swordsman. "That's not what I meant, the other offer? Work with me and you know who?" Becky sighed, grabbing the bag her food was in. "Maybe. Lucy!" She walks around the corner, watching her dog tear through a greasy piece of sausage. "Can I have one?" She gets a snarl in response. "Damn, I paid for it!" She frowns.

"You don't pay for anything, you have a $2000 tab you've never paid!" Nikki yells. "Is that true?" Becky hurriedly picks up Lucy, who barks after she had at least 3 more pieces of bacon, and leaves the restaurant, watching Nikki give her the finger. "Love you!"

It had been at least 5 hours of stakeout, and Becky had since then gotten a gigantic burger from the Hart Dungeon Grill. Lucy ate some beef scraps Cesaro left in a bowl for her every time they'd stop by. They sat on a dirty sidewalk in a square not far from some houses she'd seen the Shield come from. "Oi!" Lucy looks up. "Stay, little lass." She moves towards her bike, grabbing a flask out of the pouch. She goes to sit back down, and pulls out her binoculars. Looking at the houses, she notices someone step in her view, prompting her to look at them in annoyance. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Earlier that day..._

Bayley worked not far at a shipping dock on the edge of Amityville. She told Sasha she still worked at the record shop, which was true, but she only worked there on weekends. She started working at the dock in order to make more money, so that she could pay for the wedding Sasha so desperately had been waiting for Bayley to want. The job was basically $2,100 a container, and at least 5 came in a day. Bayley was always curious as to what came in the boxes they loaded onto the mysterious trucks, but she learned to shut up and take her pay.

Today's shipment was stranger than usual. This time there were large men with guns and tactical gear that not even Bayley knew of, considering her tour in Afghanistan all those years ago. She eyed the men weirdly as they paced around the workers shipping extremely heavy cargo into the trucks. It had been Bayley's turn to watch the gate, and Buddy Murphy had come to sit with her while he was on his lunch break. "Who do you think they are?" The ginger looked over to her, avoiding the men's eyesight. "I don't know, but they're making me nervous as hell." She said grabbing a chip out his bag. Bayley had made many friends here, including Buddy and Drew McIntyre, who'd probably been the biggest man here. She met Murphy at an underground street fight, and he introduced her to this job. He'd even come over for a few times for dinner, including Drew at times. When sketchy people came in, they'd always joke about fighting them like superheroes. "I'm thinking we get out of here early, I heard Nattie has a special, they're always good." Bayley looks over to her friend. "We can't, it's like 3, so we can clock out in 3 hours, I mean we can sneak out when Drew comes back?" Bayley nods.

After she finished eating with Buddy and Drew, she used her skateboard to get to her part of town before walking the rest of the way. As she walked she felt something follow her home, she didn't know what, but it seemed to be weird presence, but she ignored it, walking up the stairs to her porch, using her keys to open the door. As soon as it opens, she feels Ryu on her pants and she rubs his head. "Where's Mom?" She assumed Sasha got off early, because she noticed the car in the driveway. "Sash?" No response. "Well, you want a steak? I'm feeling fancy." Ryu barks at the mention, and follows her. 

Bayley cooked, feeding Ryu a small bit of meat, and his dog food Sasha got from the store. For a second, she leaves Ryu in the living room for a second to check a light she saw flickering when she entered the house. She opened the sliding door to the laundry room, covering her eyes so she wouldn't get a headache. This was strange, they changed all of the dimming lightbulbs just last month. She was probably going to tell Sasha about this when she gets back. Bayley unscrews the lightbulb, taking it with her back into the kitchen. Sitting on the couch, she digs into the superbly seasoned steak. At one point she stops because her jaw becomes sore. When both Bayley and Ryu are done, the dog jumps onto the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" She turns on Netflix, and stops on Clueless. "Ah! Love this movie, come on." She pats her stomach Ryu climbs up Bayley's stomach curling himself on her.

Sasha had finally come home once Bayley woke up, and now they lie comfortable in the bed, Ryu near the window in his little dog bed. Bayley woke up suddenly, in sort of a cold sweat. She felt Sasha shift as she sat up. Bayley walked down the stairs, and outside of the house. It was like she wasn't even controlling her movements. As soon as she tried to stop herself, she felt her body shift onto the cold concrete, her feet giving her a cold chill before she felt like she'd been hit with bus, that was partly true. She was in so much pain, but she couldn't even stay awake long enough to understand what had been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ik, but I didn't have much to add to this part of the plot lol


End file.
